I BELONG WITH YOU
by AlePale15
Summary: Sonny likes Chad, Chad likes Sonny,even Tawni knows they belong together. But Chad's girlfriend, Julie stands in their way. Rated T for language. Pleaze R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This story has actually been copied from Emily (carebearfrost) and Yes, I had permission :) If anyone likes my version, they should totally check her version out, cause it's much more skilled! Her story is called, you belong with me. I even used some of her quotes in my story cause I thought they sounded cool :) Anyways, READ, REVEIW, AND ENJOY!**

* * *

Sonny Monroe walked down the pavement, her heels clicking confidently. Sonny's smile was glossy and contagious, her eyes mysteriously hidden behind darkly shaded sunglasses. Her proud stride led her to the back door of the studio, which she opened easily with her employee card.

"Hey Frank," Sonny called to the security guard.

"Sup Sonny," Their typical morning routine was interrupted by a shrill shriek.

"CHAD!" A skinny blond came stampeding through the same door Sonny had walked through moments before. She was dressed in ultra-tight jeans and a tang top that came too low for Sonny's taste. "Where is he, Dave?" Julie Ramos gave Frank her death stare.

"Sweetie, my name is –"

"Look old man," Frank was only thirty-seven, "I don't give a crap what your name is. Tell me where my boyfriend is, or I will have you fired immediately. You too, _Sonny_," Julie sneered. Sonny's confidence immediately deflated as the death stare turned on her.

"Hey! You have no right to-"

"CHAD! What were you thinking?" Julie completely ignored Sonny's attempt to put her in her place and began stomping toward the Mackenzie Falls set, where Chad Dylan Cooper was trying to pass by unnoticed.

"Hey Julie, Sonny, Frank, excuse me," Chad nodded to all three then turned around.

"Not so fast Chad, you didn't answer me. That shit you said was not funny. What the hell did you think you were doing? And right in front of the press. How do you think that made me feel? Were you even thinking at all, I mean, about anyone other than you? Maybe we should just break up since you obviously don't care about me!"

"No, come on! Julie, it wasn't like that! It was a joke, Jules, a freaking joke!"

"Save it!" Julie stomped away and Chad chased her.

"Julie, don't be like that!" his voice faded away.

"Wow!" Sonny breathed, shocked.

"I know, you should have seen them at it last week. The girl was ranting for hours; at least this time they took it outside." Sonny turned and saw Frank avidly eating popcorn. Sonny laughed at the familiarity of it all. Frank eating as always, it was so typical. Frank raised his eyebrows but didn't ask.

"Oh, Sonny, this came for you." Frank handed her a Hershey bar with a red bow and a note, it read:

Thanks, you saved my ass

-CDC

"He actually wrote the note himself, what did you do this time?" Frank wondered.

"Oh nothing really, just saved him from a mob of, like, sixty paparazzi people that all conveniently showed up during one of his dates with Julie." Sonny explained nonchalantly as she opened the tempting chocolate bar.

"How did you do it?" Frank was staring at Sonny, captivated.

"Well how do you think those pictures of me throwing up at the park got out? It wasn't a coincidence that it happened minutes before "Chulie" was due to arrive" Sonny winked and kept on walking towards the prop house.

"Hey everyone!" Sonny smiled at Grady, Nico, Zora, and Tawni, and then sat at her usual spot on the couch.

"Has the little witch left?" Tawni asked before Zora spoke.

"You mean the little bitc-"

"Yes, Tawni, she's gone, for now."

"Yes! Then we can hit the frozen yogurt machine without fear of getting that disgusted look Julie always gives us!" Nico and Grady raced out of the room, in the direction of the cafeteria, wooting all the way.

"They're so stupid," Sonny smiled.

"I know!" Tawni laughed, "They get disgusted stares anyways."

"Chad sounded pissed," Zora changed the subject.

"Ya, he totally was. I don't know why he stays with her; she makes him miserable." Sonny ranted.

"Chad is a mega-celebrity; he has to be with someone who makes him look good and brings him good attention." Tawni explained. "What I don't know is how the paparazzi haven't caught on. Chad is a good actor, but Julie? I think there's a reason she's a model, not an actress."

"Well, the White-Haired Witch is leaving in her tacky car." Zora informed them all on her way into the vent near the window. Sonny couldn't help but laugh at the spite in Zora's voice. Julie's neon pink Smart Car had black roses doodled all over the doors. And even though Sonny was all about saving the planet, she did think the foot-long Hello Kitty sticker on the back window shield was too much for any Smart Car."

"Don't let Chad catch you calling her that. You know Julie has been sensitive about her hair since Total Teen called her color 'fake'." Tawni warned, walking over to the window. "On second thought, I think it was Teen Dream that called her hair 'fake'."

"It was both actually, I framed the articles." Sonny corrected laughing.

"Sonny, I think you better go find Chad. He looks more than a little upset." Tawni explained. Sonny dashed to the window, knocking down a table in her attempt to see Chad. Tawni gave her a knowing glance.

"Slow down there, Sonny. It's not like you _like_ him or anything."

"Of course I don't. He's just my friend, my good friend."

"Sometimes, good friends like each other in non-friend-related ways" Tawni said, pointing to Chad, who was walking away from the parking lot. But she doubted Sonny even heard her; Sonny was already sprinting out of the room.

* * *

**DId you like it? then REVEIW IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know you will all start coming at me with knives in a couple moments, but I lost the thumb drive with my story on it! :( am re-writing it and looking frantically, but it might take a while. I am so SORRY! please enjoy the lyrics to some somgs I like.**

* * *

**Gives You Hell Lyrics- all american rejects**

I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place.  
And you're still probably working  
At a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
Did it ever get you far?  
You never seem so tense, love  
Never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?

Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man thats worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
[Gives You Hell Lyrics On .com/ ]  
Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where did it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on

Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
If you look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell  
And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell

* * *

** Airplanes- ****B.o.b.**

Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

Yeah  
I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you're staring at that phone in your lap  
And you hoping but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel  
And they sayin' what would you wish for  
If you had one chance  
So airplane airplane sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night

Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

Somebody take me back to the days  
Before this was a job, before I got paid  
Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
Yeah back when I was tryin' to get into the subway  
And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant  
I'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes  
Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days  
Before the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape  
And back before I tried to cover up my slang  
But this is for the Cada, what's up Bobby Ray  
So can I get a wish to end the politics  
And get back to the music that started this sh-t  
So here I stand and then again I say  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes

Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

* * *

** Not Afraid-****Eminem**

(Hook)

I'm not afraid to take a stand  
Everybody come take my hand  
We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
Whatever weather, cold or warm  
Just let you know that, you're not alone  
Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road

(Intro)

Yeah, It's been a ride...  
I guess I had to go to that place to get to this one  
Now some of you might still be in that place  
If you're trying to get out, just follow me  
I'll get you there

(Verse 1)

You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em  
But you won't take this thing out these words before I say 'em  
Cause ain't no way I'm let you stop me from causing mayhem  
When I say 'em or do something I do it, I don't give a damn  
What you think, I'm doing this for me, so fuck the world  
Feed it beans, it's gassed up, if a thing's stopping me  
I'mma be what I set out to be, without a doubt undoubtedly  
And all those who look down on me I'm tearing down your balcony  
No if ands or buts don't try to ask him why or how can he  
From Infinite down to the last Relapse album he's still shit and  
Whether he's on salary, paid hourly  
Until he bows out or he shit's his bowels out of him  
Whichever comes first, for better or worse  
He's married to the game, like a fuck you for christmas  
His gift is a curse, forget the earth he's got the urge  
To pull his dick from the dirt and fuck the universe

(Hook)

I'm not afraid to take a stand  
Everybody come take my hand  
We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
Whatever weather, cold or warm  
Just let you know that, you're not alone  
Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road

(Verse 2)  
Ok quit playin' with the scissors and shit, and cut the crap  
I shouldn't have to rhyme these words in the rhythm for you to know it's a rap  
You said you was king, you lied through your teeth  
For that fuck your feelings, instead of getting crowned you're getting capped  
And to the fans, I'll never let you down again, I'm back  
I promise to never go back on that promise, in fact  
Let's be honest, that last Relapse CD was "ehhhh"  
Perhaps I ran them accents into the ground  
Relax, I ain't going back to that now  
All I'm tryna say is get back, click-clack BLAOW  
Cause I ain't playin' around  
There's a game called circle and I don't know how  
I'm way too up to back down  
But I think I'm still tryna figure this crap out  
Thought I had it mapped out but I guess I didn't  
This fucking black cloud's still follow's me around  
But it's time to exercise these demons  
These motherfuckers are doing jumping jacks now!

(Hook)

I'm not afraid to take a stand  
Everybody come take my hand  
We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
Whatever weather, cold or warm  
Just let you know that, you're not alone  
Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road

(Bridge)

And I just can't keep living this way  
So starting today, I'm breaking out of this cage  
I'm standing up, Imma face my demons  
I'm manning up, Imma hold my ground  
I've had enough, now I'm so fed up  
Time to put my life back together right now

(Verse 3)

It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me  
Admittedly I probably did it subliminally for you  
So I could come back a brand new me, you helped see me through  
And don't even realise what you did, believe me you  
I been through the ringer, but they can do little to the middle finger  
I think I got a tear in my eye, I feel like the king of  
My world, haters can make like bees with no stingers, and drop dead  
No more beef flingers, no more drama from now on, I promise  
To focus soley on handling my responsibility's as a father  
So I solemnly swear to always treat this roof like my daughters and raise it  
You couldn't lift a single shingle lonely  
Cause the way I feel, I'm strong enough to go to the club  
Put a ? and lift the whole liquor counter up  
Cause I'm raising the bar, I shoot for the moon  
But I'm too busy gazing at stars, I feel amazing and

(Hook)

I'm not afraid to take a stand  
Everybody come take my hand  
We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
Whatever weather, cold or warm  
Just let you know that, you're not alone  
Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road

* * *

Gypsy- SHAKIRA (I LOVE SHAKIRA!)

[Verse 1]  
Broke my heart  
Down the road  
Spend the weekend  
Sewing the pieces back on

Crayons and dolls pass me by (?)  
Walking gets too boring  
When you learn how to fly

Not the homecoming kind  
Take the top off  
And who knows what you might find

Won't confess all my sins  
You can bet I'll try it  
But I can't always win

[Chorus]  
'Cause I'm a gypsy  
But are you coming with me?  
I might steal your clothes  
And wear them if they fit me  
I never made agreements  
Just like a gypsy  
And I won't back down  
'Cause life's already hurt me  
And I won't cry  
I'm too young to die  
If you're gonna quit me  
'Cause I'm a gypsy

('Cause I'm a gypsy)

[Verse 2]  
I can't hide  
what I've done  
Scars remind me  
Of just how far that I've come  
To whom it may concern  
Only run with scissors  
When you want to get hurt

[Chorus]

I said hey you  
You're no fool  
If you say 'NO'  
Ain't it just the way life goes?  
People fear what they don't know  
Come along for the ride (Oh yeah)  
Come along for the ride (ooohhh)

* * *

**Apologize- one republic**

_[Verse 1]_  
I'm holdin' on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground.  
And I'm hearin' what you say,  
But I just can't make a sound.  
You tell me that you need me,  
Then you go and cut me down...  
But wait...  
You tell me that you're sorry,  
Didn't think I'd turn around...  
And say...

_[Chorus]_  
That it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late...  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
Yeah!

_[Verse 2]_  
I'd take another chance,  
Take a fall, take a shot for you.  
I need you like a heart needs a beat,  
But it's nothin' new.  
I loved you with a fire red,  
Now it's turnin' blue...  
And you say...  
Sorry, like an angel  
Heaven let me think was you...  
But I'm afraid...

_[Chorus]_  
It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
Whoa!

_[Interlude]_

_[Chorus]_  
It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.

I said it's too to apologize. YEAH!  
I said it's too late to apologize. YEAH!  
I'm holdin' on your rope,  
got me ten feet off the ground. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is! I couldn't find my flash drive, so I re-wrote it as best as I could! hope it's worth the wait! REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW!**

**P.S. I don't own the Characters**

**P.P.S. The plot belongs to carebearfrost**

* * *

"Chad! Chad, wait up!" I heard someone calling me, but it didn't register in my brain. I was concentrating on getting to where I needed to be, and forgetting everything Julie had said to me. In fact, I didn't hear Sonny until she had already caught up to me.

"Whoa there, Chad, I never realized how fast you walk! I practically needed a car just to get to you!" Sonny's attempt to cheer me up did little.

"I was thinking; I didn't hear you following me." Sonny sensed that I didn't want to talk, and put her arm around me. Her skin was so soft. Where she touched me, she sent little electric chills through me. We where quiet the rest of our walk through the parking lot, until we reached two, double doors.

"Chad, where are we going?" Sonny asked as I used my card to open the green doors.

"This is a multi-purpose room. The studio holds parties and stuff in here," It surprised me that she didn't know about this room; I had so many memories in here, like my first studio award. But then again, it hadn't been used in a few months. I wonder what else she didn't know about. Maybe I could take her on a tour of my favorite places in the studio.

A small voice in my head reminded me of how much that would piss Julie off.

"Oh! I remember this place! This is where I auditioned for So Random!" That was one of my favorite memories in this room: the time I saw a black-haired teenager in a toga-thing, jean shorts, and tall, gold, strappy shoes talking it up with the producers. If I remember correctly, Sonny even had her curly hair up in a thin gold head band. That was back before she started straightening it every day.

"Ya, this place is great when you just want to sit and think for a while, you know, on your own." Oh crap. I hope she didn't take that as a cue to leave.

She didn't.

Instead she walked up the row of chairs, to the stage, and sat down. I followed her, and sat next to her, then she put her head on my shoulder and I wrapped an arm around her. We stayed like that for a while, each lost in our own thoughts.

I began to think of Sonny, how she was leaning on me, how I could hear her breathing, how I could feel her chest going up and down. I was glad when she finally spoke because my thoughts were going where I didn't want them to.

"Chad…..what did Julie say?" I tensed up and felt her breathing stop.

"Oh, nothing," She smacked my arm as a sign to continue. "Julie was pissed because of a crack I made towards her weight when a reporter stopped us at a Starbucks. But I did apologize and asked the reporter not to mention it to anyone…that was last week."

"She is a model…..I can see how she might be sensitive towards that topic." Sonny's voice was quiet; as though she was afraid I would explode at her. "However, I do think she overreacted."

I couldn't stand anyone bashing Julie, not even myself. I always imagined her eyes, blue and innocent. Lots of people thought she was a brat, but they don't know her like I do.

"No, I was insensitive. It's all my fault, Julie was right to be angry at me,"

"Chad, don't defend her, you did nothing wrong." There she went, bashing Julie. Sonny always had to control me; didn't she understand that Julie was not what Sonny thought she was?

I shoved her head off my shoulder.

"Sonny, I am in love. When you are in love, you do whatever you can to please the person you are in love with. I _love_ Julie because she is the girl of my dreams. So stop trashing her, got that? Just because you are not in love doesn't mean you have to ruin my love!"

What the fuck did I just say?

Shit! Shit! Shit!

Sonny shoved her self away from me as though I had slapped her. She looked at me with her deep, chocolate eyes full of hurt.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry I-

"You're wrong."

I didn't get to ask her what I was wrong about, because just then my phone rang.

It was Julie.

"Sonny, I have to take this, but I swear to God, I am the sorriest asshole in the universe. And I will make this up to you."

I didn't get to see how Sonny reacted to this, because I was already walking away and answering the phone.

"Hello? Baby?"

* * *

**kay, so I did some thinking, and I decided that I won't post the next chapter untill I get some reveiws. Not sure yet how many I'll wait for, but it'll be no more that twelve, I promise I won't hold off untill I have, like, thirty or anything. Hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next one. It reaveals an unexpected detail in the story, That I hope u all enjoy! **

**PS If any of u have any suggestions, Send them! If I use your suggestion, I will dedicate the next chapter to you!**

* * *

I smiled at myself from the rearview mirror of my hot Smart Car. God, I was gorgeous.

"Hello? Baby?" I heard Chad on my iphone.

"Chad? It's Julie," I tried to keep my voice as sweet as I could.

"Ya, I know…..caller ID," I gave him a small laugh, as I turned into a Wal-Mart parking lot. His comment insulted me: like I didn't know about caller ID!

"I wanted to apologize, Chaddy. I was a brat." Ya, whatever. A guy about twenty years old exited the Wal-Mart and made his way towards my car.

"I should have been more considerate. I'm sorry," Chad corrected. You _should_ have been more considerate. The man was close enough that I could see his brown hair and green eyes clearly.

"No, _I'm_ sorry." I made my voice sound truthful. We both laughed a little. God, Chad was so easy.

"Julie, do you want to catch a movie tomorrow?" I had him eating out of my palm. This was usually the point were I dumped a guy and moved on, but Chad was different. In a way he was worth it.

But he was such a good boy.

The man opened my back door, and got into the seat. I motioned with my hand that I was on the phone.

"Chad, I would love to. But I have to leave for a photo shoot tomorrow morning, in Florida." Well, at least the Florida part was correct.

"Why didn't you mention it before?" The man in my back seat began massaging my shoulders and it was really distracting me.

"I was angry about the whole Starbucks thing. I'm sorry, Chaddy."

"No, it's okay. I can understand that. When do you get back?" The man's hands were getting lower, and my concentration was decreasing.

"In a week. I'll call you every night."

"Okay Jules. Our movie date will be a week from tomorrow." His hands were now at my ass, working magic. He had me squirming, it was a miracle Chad couldn't hear.

"I can't wait, Chaddy."

"Bye, Jules. Love ya."

"Bye Chad. I love you, too." I pulled away just as the man's hand found a way into my ultra-skinnys.

"Marco, I was talking to Chad!"

"Why does he always get all your attention? I want you too." He moved into the same seat as me and we began making out. His body felt so good against mine!

"Because," I answered when we came back for air," He thinks he's my only boyfriend."

"But soon, I'll be your only boyfriend, right?" Uh, no! Like I said, Chad was worth it. Or he will be as soon as he decides to go further with me. Then I would dump Marco, and go full time with Chad.

"Of course, Marco,"

We made out some more, but I stopped when his hands unclasped my bra.

"Save some for Florida, Marco,"

"Trust me, Florida will be special enough if we let go a night early." I let him kiss me some more, and then broke apart.

"Well, lets at least go to my place. These windows are not tinted." I drove home while Marco kissed me and snaked his hands around underneath my clothes. When we got to my penthouse, I gave the doorman a hundred and knew he would keep his mouth shut.

At my front door, I paused a moment before letting Marco in.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review! (And send in suggestions)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is! the next chapter! Sorry I haven't written in a while, I just started hight school and I have been busy! Anyways, here it is**

* * *

I gasped, my heart pumping. The Elle Glam Fitness: Total Toning Workout DVD was harder that I thought!

It was almost over though, just a few more minutes of crunches, and then the Cool Down.

All of a sudden, I heard laughter from behind me.

I turned around and saw Chad laughing it up at me.

"Chad! What the Hell are you doing in my house?" His fit of laughter was so strong; it took a while for him to answer.

"I called you, like, ten times and you never picked up, so I wanted to see what was up. Do you really do the Elle Workout thing? I mean seriously? I thought only models did that"

"Whatever happened to the front door?" I angrily stopped the DVD, and turned off the TV. I would finish it when he left.

"I didn't feel like ringing it, and I know where the key is. Plus, if a thief snuck in and knocked you out, I don't think he would have opened the door for me."

"Chad, stop it. Don't talk to me like everything is okay."

His smile evaporated. It felt good to have so much power over him, since he usually didn't give a damn about what _I_ thought.

"(Sigh) Sonny…..I can't even begin to explain how much of a fucking jerk I was…or how sorry I am to have been such an asshole. If I had seen a guy behave like I did in front of some other girl….I would have thought he was….I'm sorry, Sonny. I really and truly wish I could go back and stop myself from saying that crap I said. No, I wish I could go back and beat myself up for saying what I said."

Wow. I practically had him at my feet. Was this why Julie fought with him so often? To have him come back and apologize like this?

"Chad-"

"I'll beat myself up right now!" He raised his arm to punch himself.

"Chad, no!" I ran in between his fist and his face only to find his arms forcefully around me.

"Chad! Let me go!"

"You do care about me! You didn't want to watch me get hurt which means you forgive me!"

"I never said that!"

"But you showed it" he said, releasing me. "So I forgive you for not answering your phone."

At that moment, I walked over to my phone and checked the missed alerts. Sure enough, I had eleven missed calls: nine from Chad, one from my mom, and one from Tawni.

"Shit!" I went to speed dials and rang up my mom. She picked up before the first ring was over.

"Alison! Are you okay?"

"Ya Mom, I'm okay. I was just working out and my phone was on silent." Chad gave me a questioning look.

"I was worried. I hate the thought of you home all alone. I was ready to jump on a plane and come back early." My mom was visiting my sick grandma in Florida. Granny had gotten ill during her vacation to Orlando, and couldn't come home because she was so sick.

"No, Mom! Granny needs you! If you come home, who will help her?"

"You're right, but you're only seventeen. You're still a minor, and I don't know when I'll be heading home."

"Well actually, I'm not home alone at the moment. Chad's here and he's eighteen, so you don't have to worry about a thing."

"Chad's there? Spending the night?"

"No, it's just a quick visit. Apparently you weren't the only one trying to get a hold of me, and Chad got worried."

"I would feel better if you at least invited a friend to sleep over with you; how about Tawni?"

"I'll see what I can do. Say hi to Granny for me."

"Okay, Bye sweetie."

"Bye Mom. I love you." As soon as I hung up, Chad began pelting me with questions.

"Where did your mom go? You're home alone? Are you sure that's safe?"

"Chad, I'm fine! My mom is in Florida with my Grandma."

"You're home _alone_? Until when?"

"Yes, I am. And I don't know until when." I answered, annoyed, but touched that he cared so much.

"Well, I'll stay with you. You are too young too be home alone for more than a day, and, like you said, I _am_ eighteen."

"I am _so_ old enough! Julie _lives_ alone!"

"Ya, but Julie is eighteen going on nineteen."

"Chad! Stop treating me like I'm a freaking twelve-year-old!" I stomped, which, I realized a little too late, did in fact make me look like a twelve year old.

"Please tell me you did that on purpose!" Chad managed to spit out in between laughter. My red face only encouraged his laughter.

"Unlike you, I have stuff to do!" I retorted, embarrassed. Then I ran up the stairs.

"Hey Sonny, wait up"

I didn't turn to meet Chad.

Instead, he spun me around.

"Monroe, I was talking to you." His blue eyes were so close to mine. I wanted badly to kiss his lips.

"Don't be mad at me. I can't feel like a jerk twice in the same day, too much guilt." That didn't stop me from pouting angrily.

"Sonny, Sonny Sunshine? Does someone need to smile?"

Oh crap, I knew what was coming.

As fast as lightning, his arms began to tickle my sides.

"Chad stop!"

"Sonny, make me!"

His fingers were fast, and too strong to stop. It didn't take too long for me to collapse in laughter on the floor, Chad falling with me.

We were both laughing now, entangled in each other. I could feel his hands, like burning coals. One was on my left thigh, and the other on my stomach.

All of a sudden, Chad realized he was directly on top of me, and there was an awkward moment where we both scrambled upright.

"Umm….I should probably go and get my stuff from home if I'm spending the night." Chad wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Oh, ya, and I need to shower. You know, I'm all sweaty." I ran to my room as I heard him dart to the door, and then glanced out the window. It only took a while until I saw him get in his car and drive away.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! This is the last chapter I have right now and it might take a while to update again. Beleive it or not, I started school three weeks ago and the homework is starting to get intense. Don't forget to REVIEW!

* * *

I was busily scrubbing my hair in the shower an hour and a half after Chad had left. Why did I take so long setting up the futon? Then I had to clean the downstairs bathroom and put food in the kitchen. Oh, and while I was at the grocery store buying food, I had to stop and get a whole carload of movies from the blockbuster.

"It's not like this is a date or any thing" I told myself. "I mean, he has Julie. He's just looking out for me…he's…he's...…he's babysitting me." But that just made the burning pit in my stomach feel worse. "This is _not_ a date."

Date or not, when I was standing inside my walk-in closet, dressed in a towel, I had no idea what to wear.

My monkey pajamas maybe? Or was that too babyish? Maybe a pajama dress? But it only came down to my high thighs. Maybe sweats and a tee-shirt?

My hand came in contact with something velvety and lacy, and I blushed realizing what it was. Tawni had bought me the sexy Victoria's Secret lingerie for my anniversary with my ex-boyfriend two years ago. She had meant it as a joke, but when James told me he actually wanted to try out the lingerie (and my skills in bed) at his house one night, I decided to end things with him.

"Sonny? Sonshine, I let myself in!" I jumped at the sound of Chad's voice, and quickly grabbed some underwear, letting my towel fall.

"Stay out of my room!" I screamed as I slipped into my bra.

"Sonny, where are you?" Chad's voice was getting closer; on the stairs maybe?

"Chad, do not go in my room!" I pulled a green tee-shirt over my head, at a faster speed than ever before.

"It's too late, I'm in here and I like whatever is playing even though I can't understand it!" Chad was in my room!

"Don't open the door!" even as I said it, I could see the door knob turning. I was on the other side of the closet, I didn't have time to close the door, I had nowhere to hide, and as soon as Chad opened the door I would be in plain sight.

Not knowing what to do, I pulled my grey, aero sweatpants up as I leapt at the door. I landed at Chad's feet but at least my pants where up.

We stayed there a while, staring at each other. Finally Chad spoke.

"Were you getting dressed?"

"YES!"

"Why didn't you say anything? And what the hell are you doing on the floor?"

"I told you not to come in! And I kinda fell in surprise when I realized you where coming into my _closet_ even though I told you not to!"

"Oh," Chad helped me up, but didn't ask any ore questions about what had just happened as he helped me up. "What are you listening to?"

We were quiet for a moment, admiring the rhythm and drumming in the song.

"It's a Spanish Rock band, they're called Maña. My pen pal in Mexico got me hooked on them." I explained while we listened again to the exhilarating drums, the beat that made you want to nod your head and jump around.

"Oh, that explains why I can't understand what he's saying."

"Ya, I don't know what all the words mean, but I can usually figure out what most songs are about. This song, for example, is called _Angel de Amor_, or Angel of Love. It mostly talks about a girl (the angle) who has been mistreated, and the narrator is asking for her to let him heal her, to let him love and care for her. It's sweet really."

The song ended in a repetitive beat that diminished into the vibrations of a guitar, and Chad stood up.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I am in the mood to watch a movie. What do you have?" He asked, waiking towards the door. A movie? With him?

"Well, there's Clash of the Titans? Or Alice in Wonderland? Inception, Forrest Gump, Mrs. Doubtfire, anything with Adam Sandler in it actually, Gladiator, Braveheart, all the Star Wars movies, Every Pirates of the Caribbean movie, oh, and every Batman movie ever." He looked unimpressed.

"Do you have Logan Westpond?" Now it was my turn to look unimpressed.

"Chad, you star in that movie...with me! We filmed it, why would you want to watch it?"

"Do you have it, yes or no?"

"Yes, but-"

"Have you watched it yet?"

"No but-"

"Then trust me, it will be fun to watch."

"I'm not the kind of girl who will have fun watching herself on a TV."

"No, but you are the type of girl who will have fun talking about all the cool stuff that went down behind the scenes; it will trigger fun memories."

"All the stuff that 'went down'?"

"Trust me." Chad said, already jumping down the stairs. Quietly, so he wouldn't hear, I whispered.

"I do trust you. I don't trust myself around you."

* * *

REVIEW!


End file.
